


Missed You

by Nimbafuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's been gone for about two months on an ANBU mission with his squad. He comes home and things get a little rough, between Sakura getting emotional, and both being sensitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

He gazed at her lithe form behind the shower curtain, suppressing his chakra so she wouldn't sense his presence. He smirked slightly as she gasped, he imagined with the shadow that she was touching herself. It wasn't clear, however he assumed she'd let two of her fingers inside of herself, plunging into her own depths slowly, teasingly. It was his method of teasing her when she was feeling deprived.

"S-Sasu-ke!" He had the urge to chuckle, refraining only in fear of her discovering his person in the bathroom with her. His eyes narrowed as she slid down the shower wall, finding herself sitting on the shower floor, her back arching against the wall with each plunge of her fingers. He could see her shoulder-length pink hair clinging to her shoulders and neck, his perceptive eyes also noticing her hips beginning to buck helplessly against her fingers. He had to get out of here before he turned the problem in his pants towards her. He didn't want to ruin the surprise, after all, he wasn't supposed to be back from his mission for another week at least. He smirked and left the bathroom quietly, making sure not to let the door click on his way out. He hid himself in the shadows of her poorly illuminated bedroom, the moonlight being the only source of light.

It was only minutes until his pink-haired beauty walked out into the bedroom, to his pleasure wearing nothing. She was drying her hair with a small towel, throwing it into the dirty hamper once the task was completed. He smirked as she frowned, looking at the large bed before sighing and collapsing sideways on it, her front facing him. "I'll be back soon, my ass." 

He smiled at her comment and bit his lip to keep from groaning at the gorgeous view of her body as she rolled to be on her back, her face looking out of the window on the opposite side of the room. "...Sasuke..."

He barely managed to catch the whisper, waiting in the shadows only a second longer before letting his presence be known. He removed his ANBU armor quickly, smirking as it made a small crashing sound upon impact with the floor of their bedroom. The sound made Sakura jump, causing Sasuke to bite his lip again to contain his pleasure at her body's movement.

"What the hell-who's there!?" He shook his head with a small smile before taking off the shirt he wore under the armor. He moved out of the shadows of the corner, throwing his shirt onto the floor next to the bed. "It seems you're very distracted tonight."

"Sasuke!" He had the urge to laugh as her facial expression changed quickly from rage, to shock, and then to embarrassment. As soon as she reached for the covers, he was on top of her, pinning her down to the bed. He refused to let his body touch hers, however his right knee was pressed against her unclothed heat, keeping her legs spread apart.

"Don't you dare grab that cover." Sasuke chuckled at the familiar red color gracing her cheeks. "Always blushing. I don't even get a 'welcome home Sasuke-kun'? That's not very nice, darling."

"I-Welcome...home..." He took pity on her, leaning down to kiss her lips softly before moving his lips across her cheek to breathe against her ear.

"I've missed you...I came back early, I was so eager to bury myself in you, in your tight, wet heat. You have no idea how insatiable you are, Sakura. I could spend every day making sweet, passionate love to you, driving myself into your core repeatedly and making you scream my name." He smirked as his sexual talk elicited a deep moan from her, no doubt because of the mental images it was ensuing. She arched her back up towards him, obviously begging for some type of friction. "Don't tease me, please. Sasuke, I need you!"

"Tsk tsk. My how impatient you've grown, love. I could relieve you of your displeasure, if you ask nicely." He smiled at her as she glared daggers in his direction.

"You want this as much as I do, darling. Don't pretend otherwise, just make love to me already!" He shook his head and nibbled innocently on the skin under her ear. He thought briefly that she was correct, however he was damned if he was going to admit it, yet.

"That's asking nicely?" He chuckled softly as she growled at him in anger.

"Sasuke!" She managed to turn her head to bite his earlobe, sucking on the flesh seductively. When he couldn't hold back a small moan, he felt her smirk and blow softly into his ear, knowing that was one of his weak points. His arms quivered slightly and he moved his head down slightly to lick her neck lightly, loving how goosebumps followed the path of his tongue. "Nnn, Sasuke-kun, please?"

He smiled and tilted his head up enough to look into her eyes, his lips pressing to the side of her jaw softly. "Please what, Sakura?"

"...Please, I want to feel you inside of me Sasuke-kun. I want you to make love to me all night, all morning, until I lose my voice and can't walk, please?" He smirked slightly before humming softly, his eyes digging into her own agitated emerald orbs.

"I can tell that you're agitated with your situation dear, but I simply don't believe you."  
"Uchiha!"

Sasuke smirked and gently pushed his hips against hers, slowly rubbing his groin against her unclothed core.

"Yes, Ms. Haruno?"  
"Ahhnn!!"

Sasuke took in her pleasured expression, her eyebrows drawn together, her eyes pinched closed. Her cheeks were red, from embarrassment or anger he didn't know. All he knew was that he loved every second of that expression, watching every single twitch. "Sorry, I couldn't catch that."

He blinked and paused in his teasing as tears rolled down the sides of her face, landing on the mattress below her. "Sakura?"

The only response he received was teeth being ground together.

"...Are you alright?" He flinched as she glared at him, enough to make him think she was really going to slap him now that he'd let her wrists go.

"Get off of me Sasuke." He blinked several times at the sad tone in her voice, knowing she was trying to sound pissed.

"Sakura I-"  
"I don't want to fucking hear it. Either fuck me, right now, or get the hell away from me. You have no idea what two months without you has done to me. Maybe being apart from me doesn't have as much of an effect on you, like it does me, but you can't just come home and dangle the mention of _making love_ in front of my face, and then make me beg for you like a whore while you torture me senseless. I'd like to think that after six years of dating, I mean more to you than a convenient means to get laid."

"Sakura, of course you mean more to me than that. I...I'm sorry..."  
"Pick one. Fuck me or leave."  
"Sakura-"  
"Don't say another word. Pick."

Well damn. That didn't go at all how he'd planned. He leaned down to her lips to kiss her hesitantly, not wanting to overstep any boundaries now that she was angry. He only felt minimal relief when her eyes closed and she opened her lips to him. He hesitated again before slipping his tongue just past her lips, not going any further in fear of angering her. He licked the inside of her lips and used one of his hands to slowly slip two fingers into her wet entrance. He froze when she pulled her head away enough for their lips to disconnect. He closed his mouth tightly, looking at her face for any sign of what was going to happen next, however her eyes remained closed. "...I'm not going to kill you, Sasuke. Just do it like you normally do."

"Do what? I'm not fucking you Sakura. Every time that we've done this I'd like to think that it was making love, not just some...convenient way of getting laid as you put it." He held his tongue as she opened her eyes again, their gazes locked.

"...I've missed you so much...I'm sorry. Please, I want this, Sasuke." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, nodding to her before leaning down to kiss her again, pushing his tongue through her lips and into her mouth, brushing against hers urgently. He pumped his fingers slowly inside of her, spreading them apart before adding a third. He dropped his head beside hers to bury his face in the bed as she broke away from him again.

"Sasuke, can we skip the foreplay this time? Just...for right now?" He smiled when she spoke, glad that it wasn't along the lines of anything that had been in his mind.

"...Yeah." He removed his fingers and got off of the bed to remove his pants, his boxers following them to the floor. He kneeled over her again and placed his forearms on each side of her head.

"I love you Sasuke."  
"I love you too."

He smiled at her before pushing into her slowly, making sure not to hurt her after their time apart. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

He pushed into her fully before slowly pulling out, thrusting back in with more force. He watched relieved as she threw her head back and moaned for him. "D-Don't stop."

"Never." He continued to thrust softly, meaningfully into her, never changing his gentle pace. He leaned his head down to suck on the pulse point in her neck, one of his hands coming down to knead one of her breasts, his thumb brushing against her nipple.

"Sas-oh! Sasuke!" He felt his heart pound against his chest as she moaned for him exactly the way he'd wanted her to. He tried desperately to ignore the fact that he could tell she was exaggerating, even if only a little. He bit his lip to keep from groaning into her ear as she contracted around him. He thrust a little harder, his lips twitching upwards as she gasped, arching her back in a genuine show of pleasure. He aimed for that sensitive bundle of nerves again, determined to make her experience as much pleasure as possible. He blinked when she gripped his hair with both hands, pulling his head up to be able to kiss him passionately. He suspected that she knew he was holding it in, and didn't like that fact one bit. He turned out to be right when she pulled away from an intense, mind-blowing kiss. "Let it-ah! Out! Hmmm!"

Sasuke felt his member twitch inside of her when she threw her head from side to side, her breathing erratic as she moaned for all of the world to hear. He smiled and leaned down to press his parted lips to her cheek, letting them linger there before trailing down her jawline.

"Sakura..." He groaned as she contracted around him again, and he suspected her end was drawing near. He tweaked her nipple gently with his thumb and pointer finger, loving every second of the moan it caused.

"Almost, Sasuke!" He felt her grip his shoulders, his lips tracing the column of her neck as she threw her head back again.

"Yes, Sakura!" He groaned into her neck as the coil in his stomach felt ready to burst, not doing so until she screamed his name. He'd thrust directly into her center, his member attacking the bundle of nerves that sent her over the edge, convulsing around his thick erection, milking every drop of semen that was given. He panted, riding their combined release out with gentle, insistent thrusts. When the moment was over, he had the place of mind to lean to the side before collapsing, falling to the side of Sakura instead of on top of her. His eyes closed, did not notice Sakura watching his out of breath form. He allowed himself to slip from consciousness, his body screaming at him to take mercy after the long, exhausting mission.  
~  
She watched him fall asleep almost immediately after collapsing into the soft comforter on their bed. She felt almost terrible about flying off the handle at him, remembering how she cut him off every time he tried to speak. She looked at his peaceful face, and reached a hand up to brush away the strands of hair that fell in his eyes. He didn't stir or even flinch at her touch, making her realize just how exhausted he was. Sasuke was always such a light sleeper, that if she dropped a pen across the room, he would flinch in his sleep. She smiled at him and caressed his face, still getting no reaction.

"You're so tired...Sasuke...I love you. I'm so sorry." She cuddled up to his chest, burying her face in his neck and falling asleep safely in the warmth of Sasuke.


End file.
